Unified Under the Sky
by Lilth Vaan
Summary: -Never had he felt so helpless, worthless, and angry. Rated K . Sawada Tsunayoshi/OC Disclaimer: you know the deal. I don't own this anime and its contents, I only own Tsubasa and this story.


Here she was: dying in front of him. Never had he felt so helpless, worthless, and angry. He wanted rip the culprit into pieces for her, but when she was staring him down sadly like she was right now, he couldn't leave her.

Her delicate hand cupped his cheek, and she smiled- the corner of her lips lifting upwards into a sad smile. She knew this was coming along. She wanted to protect him because if she hadn't taken the blow for him, he would be in the position she was in.

"T-Tsubasa-chan," he croaked hoarsely, and Tsubasa's fingers left two blood streaks as her hand went downwards to grasp his hand and entangle their fingers in comforting warmth. "I-I should go get some help."

Tsubasa's eyes sparked with a barely noticeable fear of dying alone, but Tsuna caught it. He nodded, and fingered with the ear communicator in his ear. He spoke into it, calmly yet shakily," S-someone get help. Tsubasa's injured. GET HELP!" His voice rose as Tsubasa coughed out blood.

Then, her eyes met his in a loving gaze that nearly made him break down into tears and beg for her to stay with him and not leave him. For one like Tsubasa that was abused by her mother and her father walking out on her and her mother was harsh, yet she stares at him with such love it's practically tearing his heart into shreds.

A soft gray flame spiked up on her ring and then her anklet. In reaction, Tsuna's own flame that was a soft, gentle orange spiked up and slowly merged with Tsubasa's, and memories flashed through his head.

/

"_EH!" Tsuna exclaimed, gaping. "You've never rode a bike before, Tsubasa-chan?" Tsubasa smiled sheepishly at him, and nodded in response._

"_Yeah, my mom always spent out money on her needs which were drugs, alcohol, and men who always came home with her." Tsubasa explained, still smiling sheepishly. Tsuna remained gaping._

"_You've got try it!" Tsuna declared, grasping her hand and yanking her up before flying downstairs with Tsubasa. And for once not tripping. "It's _so_ fun, Tsubasa-chan! I know you'll like it!" A soft pink hue painted her cheeks as she noticed their hands._

"_Tsuna-kun," she started to say," is bike riding really as fun as you think it is?" Tsuna grinned at her widely."Just try it, and then tell me if it's fun," urged Tsuna softly as he helped her on the bike._

/

"I remember that day," Tsuna stated quietly. "We shared our first kiss that day." Tsubasa nodded.

"And I was the first to make the move," she quipped, and beamed when he frowned. Tsuna leaned closer to her, and pressed his lips to hers.

Another memory began.

/

_White always looked good on her, Tsuna thought as he watched his wife-to-be slowly approach the arch where he awaited. The white satin showed off her every curve, its thin straps shifting with every step she took._

_The transparent white train followed after her as two little girls carried it. Pearl earrings dangled from her ears, a pearl necklace hung around her neck, elbow-length white gloves protected her hands from thorny red roses. And her soft pink lips curling into the biggest smile he ever saw on her._

_Lastly, her kindred gray eyes whispering love and nervousness to him, and his brown eyes whispered comfort and equal love and nervousness back to her._

_Gokudera, his Storm Guardian, right-hand man, best friend, the brother-he-never-had, his best man, nudged him in the back. He whispered," She looks beautiful."_

_Tsuna grinned proudly, and took her flower-free hands into his own as the preacher began his vows. Tsubasa beamed nervously at him and Tsuna smiled comfortingly back. But he was equally as nervous as she was but nonetheless excited that their moment had arrived._

"_Do you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, take Arata Tsubasa as your lawfully, wedded wife?" The preacher asked, and all eyes went to Tsuna who answered confidently with a "I do." Then the preacher turned to Tsubasa who remained in eye contact with Tsuna._

"_Do you, Arata Tsubasa, take Sawada Tsunayoshi as your lawfully, wedded husband?" He asked Tsubasa, and said woman clenched Tsuna's hands and he clenched them back. "I do," she uttered softly, and the preacher beamed._

"_I know pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher declared, beaming even more._

_Tsubasa's face brightened as Tsuna removed the veil from his face. Bianchi did a wonderful job with her make-up. She looked like a snow fairy with pale white yet glowing skin. Tsuna lurched forward and Tsubasa pressed their lips together._

_Cheers erupted, and the newly-weds smiled in the kiss._

/

It took Tsuna a few minutes to realize he was crying until Tsubasa wiped a few stray tears away, smiling lovingly and sadly at the same time.

"I love you," she whispered, looking paler than he remembered. Tsuna smiled bleakly. "I love you more." He whispered back, lips pressing into hers again.

In a rush, the medics came in and carried her off in a flurry of white and soft gray. Her lips left some blood on his, but they tingled and he bit his lower lip.

Whirling around on his heel, Tsuna glowered, an orange flame erupting suddenly on his forehead and his eye color morphed into a soft orange color. His X-Gloves appeared on his hands, and he flexed his hands.

A swarm of enemies appeared from nowhere, and Tsuna blocked them for his home. When they pointed their weapons at him, Tsuna raised a fist to the air.

"I am Tenth Generation Boss of Vongola and the husband of Vongola's Wind Guardian, Arata Tsubasa, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna bellowed, his voice echoing ominously. "Any who dares to hurt my wife and my familiga will have to get through me first! Any who dare to try step forward and the pain you will receive will be a hundred times more you gave them!"

The swarm charged fearlessly without hesitation, and Tsuna positioned himself to fly and attack. But waves and bombs made him freeze.

"Don't think, Tenth, that you're the only one who's angry about Tsubasa's injury." A familiar gruff voice stated.

"That's right, Tsuna. They're gonna pay for what they did to Tsubasa." A happy-go-lucky voice now serious and regretful voice agreed with the first. His Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, and his Storm Guardian/right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato, were by his side, glaring unimaginable anger towards the enemy.

Hibari emerged from the shadows, Mukuro also appeared from the air, dropping gracefully on his feet, Ryohei fell from the sky and landed to Gokudera's left, Lambo walked to Yamamoto's right, and the Tenth Generation of Vongola's Guardians were united underneath the Sky was once again.

"Let's go!" Tsuna yelled at the top of his lungs, and the war began.


End file.
